


The Vasquez Chronicles

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015)'s Name is Susan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: What's life like for our favorite DEO agent, Susan Vasquez? Read and find out





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by my other fic "Out Loud and Proud" as well as the sudden though of what Vasquez must go through dealing with my three OTPs as well as generally working for the DEO. So, here's my attempt atb exploring the answer to that question. Enjoy! :=)

******

The DEO's new headquarters had its fair share of problems, the lights in the break room flickered, the elevators gave an almighty _jerk_ whenever they went down to the sub-basement.

And the door to the woman's restroom on the fifth floor never closed right.

Stepping into said restroom, boots squeaking on the tile, Susan Vasquez paused at a distinct _thump_ from one of the stalls, followed by frantic whispering.

Approaching the stall, she reached up, gripping the top of the door and, standing on tip-toe, pulled herself up high enough to peer over the door, not particularly surprised at what she found.

"Danvers," she acknowledged "Astra"

Standing in the stall, pressed tightly against one another, hands both up each other's shirts, Alex and Astra stared at her.

"Uh..." Alex finally began hesitantly.

"Save it," Susan dismissed "just...not in the workplace, please," she pleaded, dropping back down to the floor "and not in the _bathroom_ either" she added as both women stepped out of the stall.

"We...," Alex sighed in frustration, raking a hand through her hair "it's complicated"

"I bet," Susan drawled "go on, get outta here," she sighed "I never saw you"

"Thanks" Alex sighed, quickly hustling Astra out the door.

Now alone, Susan looked around the room.

"Anyone _else_ in here?" she called.

When no answer came back, she nodded to herself as she found a stall for herself.

Just as the latch slid shut, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

_'Damn! I owe Director J'onzz thirty bucks!'_ she realized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Actress Briana Venskus has stated on her Twitter page that she feels that Vasquez's first name is 'Susan' :=)


	2. The Apartment

******

Susan circled the listing with a red pen. She hated moving, but a burst pipe couldn't be helped and if her super was to be believed it would take months to fix, which in short meant that she needed to find a new apartment.

Setting the newspaper aside, she reached for her coffee, gulping down an unhealthy amount.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Looking up, Susan was met with the sight of Kara--still dressed as Supergirl--now standing besides her table holding a lunch tray,

"Uh, no, no," Susan shook her head "please" she invited.

"Thanks," sitting down, Kara began to tuck into her burger, frowning as she spotted the newspaper "you apartment hunting?" she asked.

"Yeah," Susan nodded "it's a perfect storm of trouble," she explained "my super not only upped the rent, but a pipe burst and now at least three floors are flooded"

"Ouch," Kara winched sympathetically "you know, if you're looking for a place to stay an apartment in my building just opened up" she offered.

"Oh, no offense, ma'am, but I wouldn't want to..." Susan tried, but Kara shook her head.

"Come on," she beamed "what are friends for?" she grinned.

"We're friends?" Susan echoed.

"Sure, why not?" Kara grinned.

"Really? What's my first name?"

Kara stopped, burger half-way to her mouth.

"Uh...I...don't know," she admitted "but I'm willing to learn!" she cheered "seriously, just come and take a look," she encouraged "you might be surprised"

Susan sighed.

"What the hell?" she mused...

******

The apartment _was_ very nice, much better than her crummy and--currently flooded--studio apartment. The prospective apartment had a separate bedroom as well as a fully stocked and furnished kitchenette. The furniture came with the apartment, which was good as most of her belongings were now doing very good impersonations of sponges, and it was in a good neighborhood.

Standing in the living room, Susan had to let out an impressed whistle.

"So?" Kara asked "what do you think?"

"It's nice," Susan nodded "closer to work, and the rent's reasonable," she pursed her lips "ah, what the hell, I'll take it"

"Great!" Kara grinned "come on, let's go see Mrs. Ling about the lease" she explained, grabbing Susan's arm and all but dragging her out of the apartment.

Oh well, Susan thought, there could be worse neighbors. Besides, living in the same building as Supergirl might improve her street cred at the DEO...

**END**


	3. The Sweet Spot

******

With the new DEO headquarters, there were lots of little nooks and crannies that had yet to be fully explored. Some were simply rooms or areas that had been intentionally left empty, waiting to be filled or otherwise used as the situation demanded it, but others, strangely, had been left unfinished, perhaps ignored or deemed unnecessary when the government had purchased the building and renovated it.

One of these afformentioned areas, with a small corner office on the tenth floor. Clearly having been meant to be used as a corner office, it had been left empty, only some rather cheap carpeting had been installed, but there was no other furniture or other fixtures.

That being said, the room was fully capable of being used, the oulets all worked (the same of which couldn't be said for those in the storage closet on the third floor, in that case one turned on the lights at your own risk).

Since the room was unused, it was also unknown, not even listed on the maps spread out across the building. As a result, Susan had turned it into her own private clubhouse, reminded of the cupboard under the stairs of her grandparents' house, which she had used a clubhouse when had been very small.

Using some of the extra equipment laying around as well as her new next door neighbor, Kara Danvers, she had installed a small fridge, television set, and--just because she could--a gaming console, even though she wasn't much of a gamer. She knew that if the Director found out, she'd probably get a lecture about misappropriation of DEO resources, if not even fired, but for now it was _hers_.

Unlocking the door, she froze at the sight of Director J'onn J'onzz standing in the middle of the room, examing the view out of the two windows.

Gulping, Susan froze like the proverbial deer in the headlights as the Martian turned to face her.

"Agent Vasquez" he greeted, his tone neutral.

"Director" she nodded back in reply.

"Nice little place you've got for yourself here" the Martian noted.

"Sir, I didn't steal anything," Susan said hurriedly "it was just laying around in the loading dock gathering dust, I just--" she stopped as J'onn held up a hand.

"I don't care," he said "what I _do_ care about is why you felt the need to make yourself a private...hidey-hole on DEO property?" 

"It's...stupid" Susan sighed, sinking down into the plush beanbag chair (the only thing from her old apartment to survive the burst pipe that resulted in her moving into the same building as Kara).

"Go on" J'onn encouraged, nodding.

"Growing up, I spent a lot of time at my grandparents' house," she began "it was this big old place, you know? With lots of little cupboards. And...I don't know, I liked running around in there, playing hide-and-seek," she gestured to the room at large "I guess I wanted a little something of that back" she admitted.

Sighing, J'onn sat down across from her, awkwardly lowering himself to the carpet.

"When my daughters were young," he began "they used to love playing at their grandfather's home," he paused, smiling bitter-sweetly "even as an adult, there's no shame in wanting to recapture your childhood," he abruptly stood up "just remember your duties here" he reminded her.

Turning to leave, he paused and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of grape soda and taking it with him.

Letting out a breath, Susan relaxed. Turned out she wouldn't be fired...

**END**


	4. A Surprisingly Typical Day

******

“Is this all you do all day?”

Susan scowled at the annoyed question. Taking a sip from her rapidly-cooling coffee, she swiveled her chair to face the newbie sitting besides her.

“Usually,” she answered “why? Too boring for you?”

The newbie was young, about twenty-something she’d heard, and—most worryingly—he was arrogant.

“Why’d you join the DEO?” she asked point-blank

“I wanted excitement” the kid answered.

“Excitement,” Susan repeated “so, you didn’t want to help people, to protect them”

“Of course I did!” he exclaimed in an unconvincing tone “besides,” he added “with the Martian suspended, you know what it means, right?”

Susan ground her teeth, she _liked_ J’onn, even when she still thought he was Hank Henshaw, he was good leader and a good person, the fact that he was an alien didn’t matter to her. Keeping her voice nice and even and steady, she answered the kid’s question.

“No,” she stated “what’s it mean?”

“It means more advancement for us Humans,” he grinned “look, I got nothing against aliens,” he added quickly “but, come on, this is _our_ planet, we shouldn‘t have to give up something that we want just because some alien wants it more”

Any retort that Susan would have had (and she had plenty) was cut off as Alex and Astra marched into the room. Sparing Susan and newbie a brief glance, they continued on down the hall.

“Geez,” the newbie swore “can’t believe they let that alien have a job here”

Susan returned her attention to the monitors as Alex and Astra returned, now fully armed and ready for bear. Pushing up out of her chair, Susan approached them.

“Something you need?” she asked.

“Yes,” Astra answered “a favor”

“I didn’t see you, you were never here,” Susan stated, smirking “just find that Colonel Hardy and give her what for, huh?” she grinned “I don’t know about you two, but I liked the old DEO”

“We all did” Alex answered.

“Hey, hey,” the newbie rushed forwards “you’re not just going to let them go are you?” he demanded.

“Sure I am” Susan answered.

“Well, what do we do?” he demanded.

“I don’t know about you,” Susan sighed “but I’d go get in the closet if I were you”

“The closet?” he repeated, grunting as Astra easily picked him up by his collar and carried him over to a door marked ‘STORAGE CLOSET’, swiftly dumping him inside.

“You’ll, uh…?” Alex gestured vaguely between Susan and the aforementioned closet.

“Oh don’t worry,” she laughed “that guy? He’s nothing, small fry,” she nodded towards the doors “go” she encouraged….

******

Hours later and J’onn had been reinstated, Colonel Hardy and her coconspirators had all been arrested and Cadmus’ attempt at taking over the DEO had been swiftly foiled.

Bringing a fresh cup of coffee over to her station, Susan had to smiled, even the feel of the place was better than earlier.

“Agent Vasquez”

“Director J’onzz,” she nodded in polite acknowledgement “nice to have you back, sir”

“It’s nice to be back,” J’onn agreed “I heard that you took care of one Colonel Hardy’s men” he stated.

‘Well, all I did was just detain him, sir,” she dismissed “at least, until Agent Danvers and General Astra could stop Cadmus”

“Either way, you probably helped avoid any deaths,” J’onn pointed out “there’ll be a commendation in your file,” he promised “along with a reprimand for disobeying orders” he added.

“Of course” Susan muttered.

“Can’t be seen as playing favorites, Agent,” he reminded her “so, how did you manage to detain Agent Wilcox anyway?” he wondered.

Susan suddenly froze, coffee cup halfway to her mouth as she slowly turned to look towards the storage closet where Wilcox had been stored.

“Oh…crap” she swore…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody who recognizes what movie scene inspired this one gets a cookie :=)


	5. Time With Your Thoughts

******

The coffee at the DEO was, in a word, disgusting.

Adding more cream and sugar, Susan gave the mixture another stir, took a sip, grimaced, and then gave up for the time being, pushing the cup as far away across the table from her as possible.

Reaching for her tablet, she absently scrolled through its contents with one hand while picking at what the DEO cafeteria called a ‘garden salad’ with her other.

“You know,” a new voice said “maybe you should bring your own lunch”

Looking up at the voice, she smirked.

“Maybe I should,” she agreed as Winn came over and sat down opposite her. Out of all the new recruits (which were far and few between, with not many meeting J’onn J’onzz’s strict hiring requirements) she liked Winn the most, he was likable in a slightly-awkward-bashful sort of way, which she supposed is what drew Deputy Director Lane’s attention in the first place and why they were now dating.

Pushing her salad away as well, Susan frowned at Winn’s tray, noting the large and ooy-gooey-looking brownie which took a place on honor. Unconsciously, she found herself licking her lips as she stared at it.

Seeing her staring, Winn looked down at his tray and then carefully pulled the brownie back.

“Trade you?” she offered.

“Uh, you don’t have anything to trade” Winn pointed out.

“I’ll take an extra shift tomorrow on the satellite feeds” she declared.

“Seriously?” Winn echoed. Watching the satellite feeds was possibly the most mind-numbingly _boring_ job at the DEO (and there were a _lot_ of other boring jobs), nine times out of ten nothing happened and the only thing you got out of it was eye strain, it was only because that it required specific training that it wasn’t merited out as punishment.

Winn visibly weighed his options, then shrugging, offered the brownie, pulling it back at the last second.

“You’re not going to go back on me are you?” he asked “no ‘sorry I never said that’ stuff?”

Susan held up a hand as if swearing an oath.

“Scout’s honor” she proclaimed.

Still looking unsure, Winn gave up the gooey treat…

******

The brownie had been _nice_, and through the rest of her shift Susan had been absently wondering just _where_ Winn had got it from. If he had actually baked it himself Susan was prepared to sign an affidavit that Lucy hang on to him with both hands and never let go, if he had just picked it up somewhere she was as equally prepared to dangle him off a very tall building until he told her where he got it from.

Pushing back from her station, she stretched out her stiff back and made a beeline for the break room and the coffee machine within only to be sidelined as an alarm suddenly blared out, other agents suddenly rushing past in full tactical gear as the room was bathed in flashing red lights.

Drawing her own gun, Susan took off the safety and took up a position by a sturdy doorway as an escaped prisoner suddenly rounded the corner. It was roughly human in appearance, almost-but-not-quite as human-like as a Kryptonian. In fact, if Susan had seen it on the street in passing she probably wouldn’t have given it a second glance. If she had given it a second glance she would have noticed the bright red spots running down the sides of its face, neck, and shoulders, the _glowing_ bright red spots.

Letting out an inhuman _shriek_, the thin, emaciated-looking creature lunged with a cat-like speed and agility, knocking agents aside before they could get off a good shot, easily tossing them aside like toys, bullets flying every which way as the escapee seemed hell-bent on getting _out_.

Suddenly it was in front of her! With a grunt, Susan managed to squeeze off two shots before the gun was being ripped from her hands and a inhumanly-strong grip was around her throat before just as suddenly being ripped off.

Gasping for air, Susan fell to the floor, looking up at her savor, she gapped at the sight of Non easily breaking the neck of the escaped prisoner.

“STAND DOWN!!” Astra’s voice suddenly bellowed out as she landed in front of Non, her body tense, ready to fight if Non dared to try to escape himself. But, Non made no move to attack or escape, instead, he calmly laced his fingers behind his head and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

Silently signaling for the agents to take him into custody, Astra turned and approached Susan, softly crouching down before her and helping her up into a sitting position against the wall.

“Breathe,” she urged softly “slow, deep breaths,” she explained “are you all right?” she asked.

Rubbing at her sore throat, Susan nodded.

“Yeah” she rasped out.

“Are you sure?” Astra asked as Alex came over, crouching down to examine Susan’s neck…

******

“Well, there’s no permanent damage,” Alex declared as she tossed the latex gloves away “but your throat might be sore for a few days,” she warned “try not to talk too much or too loudly and drink something warm” she advised.

Easing up on the gurney, Susan idly rubbed at her throat

“Thanks” she nodded.

“No problem” Alex dismissed evenly…

******

Having been cleared to return to duty, Susan found herself making a detour to the prisoner wing, absently checking the security lockouts and firewalls on her tablet as she wandered down the hall. So far it appeared the initial break out was the result of a computer glitch, unfortunate and shocking, but not anyone’s fault it seemed.

Coming to a stop, Susan found herself outside the high-security wing, where the few surviving Kryptonians from Fort Rozz were kept. Keying in the access code, Susan stepped through the doors, checking her tablet as she went down the hall, ensuring that each cell was secure before coming to a stop at the final occupied cell.

Frowning, she opened it, stepping into the room, the harsh green glow of kryptonite assaulting her eyes, making her blink. As her eyes cleared, she found herself standing beside Astra as she talked with Non in quiet Kryptonese.

Nodding quietly in polite acknowledgement to Astra as the other woman quietly slipped out, Susan checked the coding for Non’s cell and the kryptonite emitters, nodding to herself in satisfaction as she saw that they were all secure. Making a note of it on her tablet, she turned to leave, pausing in the door to glance back at Non who was now quietly sitting down on the bench in his cell.

“Thank you” she found herself saying softly.

Non turned to look at her, his expression blank, unreadable, with just a tiny hint of annoyance, bur after a second, the recognition seemed to dawn, and he nodded politely at her.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Agent Vasquez,” she introduced herself “Susan” she added softly.

Non nodded.

“Then you are welcome, Susan Vasquez” he declared.

Stepping out of the room, the doors sliding shut behind her, Susan found Astra standing against the wall, seemingly waiting for her.

“Agent Vasquez” she acknowledged.

“General” Susan replied.

“Strange isn’t it?” Astra remarked “Non’s actions today,” she elaborated “from plotting the extermination of humanity to saving them today”

“Yeah,” Susan nodded “why did he?” she wondered.

Astra sighed heavily.

“Non is finding time to be alone with his thoughts,” she explained. Her expression became distant “and when you have time to be alone with your thoughts you find that you’re capable of…_anything_” she chuckled.

“Ma’am?” Susan questioned.

Astra blinked, shaking her head, smirking at Susan.

“Let’s just say that Non now has plenty of time to reevaluate his life choices” she chuckled.

“Like you, you mean?” Susan asked.

Astra shrugged.

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” she remarked as they left the security wing “only time will tell”

Frowning, Susan found herself looking back towards Non’s cell, finding herself wondering about him...

**END**


	6. The Neighbors

******

As much as she missed her old apartment, Susan had to admit her new place was _very_ nice. For one thing it was much _larger_ than her tiny, shoebox of a studio apartment. Secondly, there was no burst pipe to soak her belongings. Third, her next door neighbor was none other than Supergirl herself.

Kicking off her boots, Susan sighed as she stretched out on her nice, plushy sofa. She’d had a long and tiring shift and could _really_ use a nice nap right about now.

She had just found a comfortable position when she heard it.

Music. Loud music. Loud, pulsing, window-rattling, wake-the-dead music.

“_No…not…happening_” grabbing a pillow, she dropped it over her head, hoping to block out the god-awful sound.

No such luck.

Peeking out from under her pillow, Susan could already hear the other people on the floor beginning to pound on the walls and yell. Throwing the pillow off, Susan found herself marching towards her door, all but ripping it open and storming out into the hall barefoot and dressed only in a pair of shorts and a tank top, finding several other of her neighbors were doing the same, Kara Danvers/Supergirl being one of them.

“What is going on?” Kara demanded over the pulsing beat as she and Susan joined the growing crowd of angry residents.

Pushing their way through to the head of the crowd, Kara and Susan marched up to the apartment, both of them angrily pounding on it, which did nothing it seemed since no one answered (although, given the volume the music was playing at, it wasn’t all surprising that whoever was inside couldn’t hear them).

As Susan watched, one of Kara’s eyes started twitching, her jaw visibly clenching and unclenching. With angry yell, she kicked the door in, stopping the mad party within dead in its tracks.

“_**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!**_” Kara roared.

As the partygoers and the crowd outside shied away from the angry blonde, Susan was the only one brave enough to follow her (mostly because her apartment was in the same direction).

“You, uh, seem a little tense there, Kara” she noted.

Kara stopped, turning to face her.

“I was having a very good night with my boyfriend when those idiots started up” she explained.

“Oh, I see” Susan nodded.

Kara gave her a pointed look as she gestured towards her bathrobe.

“A _very_ good night” she emphasized.

Susan’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh,” she repeated “so, you two were…?” she trailed off.

“Yep” Kara nodded jerkily before she stepped inside her apartment, the closing door briefly giving Susan a glimpse of a shirtless James Olsen before it shut.

Left standing in the hallway, one hand on the doorknob, Susan found herself staring at Kara’s closed door.

“I need that kind of night” she muttered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
